


The Brave Thing

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Be Brave [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: When Rumplestiltskin finds out that Belle is alive he is compelled to find his courage and take action to earn his Happily Ever After. With Emma's help of course.





	1. Chapter 1

My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
it's as real as the feelings I feel.

 

8888888888888

"I thought, do the brave thing and bravery will follow," She'd said that to him once, the one time he asked her why she'd allowed herself to become his prisoner. She'd had so many things to talk about, things she asked him about, stories she wanted to hear, she'd been like light streaming through his windows. She'd made him live, become interested in the world rather than how he could bend it to his will.

He could remember every word she'd spoken to him. Even, or perhaps especially, when she'd called him a coward who'd turned his back on love, afraid to fight for it. Afraid to take what was offered. Worse, he could remember every word he'd spoken to her, the cruelty, the mockery, and he could hear the affection in his voice when he'd spoken to her. She'd heard it too, or she'd never have had the courage to kiss him, to grasp love with both hands and cling to it even in the face of his cruelty and cowardice.

And because she'd loved him, she'd paid the price. He could make himself the most hated man in the town, in the world even and still no one would ever hate him as much as he hated himself.

So he sat in a jail cell for punishing someone else when he wished someone would punish him. At least he'd gotten Belle's cup back. The sheriff regarded him thoughtfully. "Mr. Gold, you didn't have a cup when I left."

"No, I did not," Mr. Gold shook his head. "It had been stolen."

"But after the Mayor came in it's been returned?" The Sheriff regarded the man in the cell and shook her head. "As long as you don't break it so you can use the shards to slit your wrists."

"With this cup Sheriff Swan?" He shook his head. "No, I would rather die in prison than break this cup."

8888888888888

 

The evening passed with very little to show for it. Emma had indeed brought him a cone, and thoughtfully included a bowl in which he could place it if he wished to use the spoon to consume the treat. He smiled faintly, the Sheriff had courage, and she had heart, and brains but it would take more than that to outwit the queen.

"Tell me Sheriff," Rumplestiltskin looked at the pretty woman sitting behind the desk. "What is it you dislike about...the Mayor?"

"You mean apart from the fact that she's a psycho?" Emma rolled her eyes. "And she has my son and every say regarding when I get to see him? And she thrives on making everyone else miserable?"

"Besides that." He couldn't bring himself to put Belle's cup down, but he did look away from it so he could meet the Sheriff's gaze.

"She's a liar." Her voice was flat. "The worst kind. She lies with the truth. She makes my skin crawl."

"Ahh..." He smiled. "Very few have noticed Regina's ability to...misdirect, as it were."

"Don't notice or are too afraid to do anything about it?" Her voice was dry as dust.

"No, there are a great many brave people in this town, but most of them are too...unhappy to really realize where it comes from." The trickster smiled. "I'm not a nice man Sheriff, but I make no claim otherwise."

"Smile and smile and be a villain?" Emma tilted her head at him.

"If someone comes to me, I'm very clear on what is required to fulfill the terms of a bargain." He said quietly. "And while I may smile, I don't lie. I don't need to. I may withhold information, but I draw the line at lying."

"Mr. Gold, why are you talking to me?" The sheriff rose from her desk and took a seat on the visitor's bench. "We don't particularly like each other. I owe you a favor, which you won't allow to be repaid with an excellent pastrami sandwich, and I don't trust you."

"And yet I find you enviably trustworthy." Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly and shook his head. "You are an interesting person, and such people are rare. Truly good people who are interesting are even more rare."

"Well I guess fifty percent isn't bad." She shook her head.

"Do you think a person who does things that are bad, is always a bad person? Or are they a good person who makes mistakes, or chooses the best option in a bad situation?" He posed the question at her. "People who make mistakes are interesting."

"Well I agree, perfection is pretty boring." Emma rolled her eyes. "So tell me, what's so special about that cup? You were willing to beat a guy nearly into unconsciousness to get it, so it's something besides a chipped cup."

"No, it is a chipped cup." He shook his head. "But...I lost the girl who chipped it, and I have nothing else that she changed. So this is more valuable to me than anything else in my house."

"Lost?" Emma sent him a sharp look. "People never say died around here do they?" She scowled in the direction of the door. "People are always lost, or gone or disappeared..."

"Well perhaps we simply cling to the memory of what was." He told her. "I..." He shook his head. "It was my fault you see," he found himself confessing. "I didn't trust her, didn't believe in what she..." He looked at the sheriff and sighed. "The brave and courageous rarely understand cowardice."

"You were afraid to take what she offered because what if it was too good to be true." Emma sounded sympathetic. "Been there."

"Did the person you love die because of it?" His voice was bitter. "My wife, gone because of my cowardice. My son lost for the same reason. And then her... I had power, wealth, everything that should make a man happy. But I couldn't trust her."

"Because if no one else loved you, how could she?" Emma's voice was rueful.

"You sound as if you know the feeling." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, when your own parents abandon you at the side of a road, they couldn't have loved you much right?" She shrugged. "Tends to make you think no one else ever will either. You end up driving away the people you should keep close."

"Like Henry?" He wondered softly.

"I...wanted to give Henry his best chance at a good life, at...happiness I guess." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Probably the same as you wanted for your son." Her lips curved in a grim smile. "Henry ended up with Regina, the 'Evil Queen'," even her finger quotes were sardonic. "And he's miserable because she doesn't love him. I know she doesn't."

"How do you know?" Rumplestiltskin leaned forward curiosity taking fire in his eyes. "You seem so very certain."

"I grew up in more foster homes...dealt with more...scum of the earth before I'd turned fourteen than most people deal with in a lifetime." Emma sighed. "I can always tell when someone is lying. It's like a superpower."

"A very handy one for a sheriff." He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, except people lie every day," she rolled her eyes. "How are you? Oh I'm fine. No, you're not, I know you're not. But you aren't going to tell me that you feel like crap. That's not the right response."

"I was right," He smiled slightly. "You are a very interesting woman."

"Well you're not boring either." She looked at the clock. "You'd better get some sleep. I'll make sure you get to talk to your lawyer in the morning before we go in front of the judge." She pushed herself off the bench. "That cell can get chilly, and I doubt it'll do your bad leg any good. I'll find you some more blankets."

"You're too kind." He nearly chuckled when she turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're lying." She nearly smiled as she said it, going to a storage locker and pulling out several thick blankets. She regarded him with a thoughtful expression. "You didn't want the sandwich, but you ate the ice cream. I've got frozen diet dinners if you aren't too picky. Or I can dip into the petty cash and get you something from the fast food joints."

"I don't have much appetite I'm afraid." He looked for a place to set the cup and found no where he felt it would be safe.

"Promise not to attack me if I go in there and I'll bring these in for you, I'll even help you get the cot made up with them." She nearly sighed in exasperation but her eyes were still sympathetic.

"I promise I will not attack you in this cell tonight or tomorrow," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. Her raised eyebrow had him shrugging. "I won't make an open ended promise Sheriff Swan."

"You should be one of the Fae with promise parsing like that." Emma unlocked the cell and began to make up the cot. She watched as he sat down on it and stretched his legs out before laying two of the blankets over him. "I hope that's better." She told him. "I'm going to crash over there, but if something happens, like Regina suddenly falling in a bloody heap, don't be afraid to wake me."

"Anxious to celebrate?" He smiled a bit wickedly.

"You have no idea." She told him before retreating to the couch near her desk and stretching out on it.

Thoughtfully he contemplated his much more comfortable cell. She was certainly an interesting woman. She wasn't his Belle, but then no one ever would be.

8888888888

 

Morning brought with it coffee and pastries as well as sausage sandwiches. "Sorry that it isn't anything better tasting," The sheriff sighed. "I'm a lousy cook so this is the best I can do. At least this won't poison you. My cooking just might."

"Only if you used Regina's apples," He chuckled. "Are you ready to see the back of me Sheriff Swan?"

"I think you're more ready to see the back of me." She brought him his phone and waited while he called his lawyer and handed the phone back. "Sorry the hospitality sucks so bad."

"But the company does not." He shrugged.

"Well if your lawyer is going to meet us at the court house lets get going." Emma shrugged. "I don't know if your cup will make it through security. If you like we can swing by your house; you can lock it up somewhere safe."

"I would...greatly appreciate that." Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Then we'll do that." She slanted a sly grin at him. "I don't suppose that would count as a favor would it?"

"A lesser one surely, but a favor all the same." He wasn't certain why he conceded that, perhaps because Emma seemed to understand what it was to do something awful for the best of reasons. "I cannot count the favor you owe as completely cleared, but I will say that the debt is smaller."

"Progress is good." She unlocked his cell and entered with his belongings. "I'm afraid your cane is evidence, but I'll help you to the car and into your house. I'm guessing you have a spare?"

He nodded and wondered that she was treating him so considerately. Respect for someone powerful who happened to be in trouble? An attempt at clearing her debt? He could dismiss the first thought as he had no doubt that if Regina was locked up Emma would spit in her soup before serving it. She knew he wouldn't clear the debt entirely, but she persisted. He took a deep breath before taking the hand she offered to help him. Truly an interesting woman.  


8888888888

 

The judge had obviously forgotten to whom he owed money. Mr. Gold leaned heavily on his cane as he and the Sheriff walked from the courtroom. In what he considered to be a futile and foolish gesture, a condition of his being released on his own recognizance was that he keep Sheriff Swan informed of his whereabouts. He chuckled, it could be interesting to pop in on Emma Swan now and then, she never did react in an entirely typical way. Even now as he chuckled to himself over the thought of surprising her, she was looking at him as if she was both amused and resigned.

"So who do you think the judge was more interested in punishing you or me?" She asked in her dry voice.

"I think he took some delight in making sure we were both discomfited." Mr. Gold shrugged as best he could while leaning on his second best cane. "He's a strange one."

"Oh well," She sighed and looked around. "Since I guess I'm partially responsible for you, I'll take you home. I'm certain you can figure out where you're going from there and call me to let me know."

"You don't think he meant I should inform you in person?" He nearly chuckled again.

"How you're supposed to tell me in person where you are when by definition you'd be with me is beyond my comprehension." Bright eyes rolled heavenward as if pleading for patience. "Just come by the office in the morning and afternoon and let me know where you plan to be, all right?"

"Your wish is my command." He shook his head. "Since I'm not under arrest anymore, might I sit in the front seat this time?"

She tilted her head but unlocked the front passenger door. "I would have thought you'd like the back, more room to stretch."

"I've never been fond of bars or restraints of any fashion." He admitted recalling with no small amount of fury the time he'd spent in the dungeon cell.

"Something we have in common." She pulled up in front of his house. "You planning on being home today, rest up? Or going out after you enjoy the delights of private bathrooms?" Her hair was messy under her cap, her mouth was twisted with sarcasm and she clearly wasn't happy with his company but she was still a very interesting woman.

"I'm not certain dear, perhaps I'll decide after I have my locks changed." He smiled politely and was not rewarded with a polite smile in return. "Thank you for your hospitality, Sheriff Swan."

"Oh anytime." She rolled her eyes as he got out of the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Come my love, I'll tell you a tale  
of a boy and girl and their love story  
and how he loved her oh, so much,  
and all the charms she did possess.

888888888

 

Two weeks later, once he'd exhausted the amusement to be had by saying one thing and meaning another, he was again visiting the sheriff's offices to apprise her of his whereabouts for the afternoon and evening. She wrote it all down in a little log book she'd purchased especially for him. Really he supposed he should be flattered, and in a way he was, but he'd much rather she did something about Regina.

"Emma," Henry's voice had the Sheriff turning automatically towards it as her son ran through the doors of the office. "Hello Mr. Gold." He said perfunctorily as Rumplestiltskin's presence registered on him.

"Good afternoon young Henry." He swept the young prince a bow which never failed to make the child grin. This day was no exception and as was his habit, Henry bowed back.

"Does Regina know you're here?" Emma's voice was wary as she looked at the doors to her office.

"No, that's why I gotta be quick." Henry told her with a shake of his dark head.

"Is this about Operation Cobra?" Emma asked tilting her head. Henry's eyes followed the angle and hit Mr. Gold's face.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It might be, but I can't tell."

"All right, gimme the lowdown and then scoot before Regina catches you with me." Emma commanded and with one eye on Henry and one eye on the door, began to listen to the boy's story.

"So I was walking home and I couldn't go to our spot and I was bored so I was walking around the back of the hospital." Henry began. "I know my mom always goes there on certain days so I was curious. The back of the hospital has these basement windows, the kind with wire an' stuff going through the glass so you can't get out."

"With you so far." Emma nodded seriously and Rumplestiltskin found himself sympathetic with both the boy and the woman. She was doing her best by Henry, and Henry trusted Emma. It was something he missed severely since his own son was gone.

"So I was walking along the windows and I really couldn't see in too well," Henry continued his words tumbling out in his haste. "But then one of the windows in the middle had a face in it."

"Henry basement windows are usually near the ceiling," Emma frowned, "How could a person reach to see out?"

The boy shook his head. "I guess she climbed or sat on something," He shrugged. "But she was the only face. She looked sad."

"Sad how?" Emma picked up a pad of paper and began to write. "Can you describe her?"

"Dark hair, brown I think. And she had dark eyes, they were probably brown too." Henry frowned. "Her face was pale, like she was stuck inside a lot," He thought some more. "She had a blue thing on, like one of the smocks we wear for art."

"Did she see you?" Mr. Gold watched as Sheriff Swan wrote down everything Henry had said, her blue eyes thoughtful.

"I was right outside her window, she had to have seen me." The boy seemed to think that was obvious.

"Not if she wasn't paying attention," Emma reminded her son, "If she was daydreaming she might not have noticed you unless you hit the glass."

"I didn't touch anything, but she might not have noticed me, she was drawing with her finger on the window, like in the car when the windows fog up." Henry frowned. "I wonder who she is?"

"If she's in the hospital there will be records." He wasn't certain why he was so interested but Rumplestiltskin felt his blood pump a little faster at the thought of learning something Regina didn't wish anyone to know. "The basement is where the psych ward is kept."

"So she's crazy?" Henry looked disappointed. "Is that why she didn't see me?"

"In this town, just because you're locked up doesn't mean you're crazy." Sheriff Swan said firmly.

"She's right," He deliberately tried to act more like Mr. Gold than himself, though the two were closely entwined. "Sometimes being locked up just means you've upset Regina somehow."

"Mr. Gold," The sheriff frowned at him. "She is still Henry's…"

"What? His mother?" He shook his head. "No, she's his legal guardian and she houses him but don't let's pretend the woman has a motherly affectionate bone in her body. Whatever heart she had she gave up long ago."

"You sound very certain of that." Emma tilted her head thoughtfully. Before she could push the matter further something caught her eye. "Shit; Henry she's here."

Henry looked slightly panicked and then resigned. Rumplestiltskin grinned, his wicked streak coming to the fore. "Here," he pulled out his gold watch, his name inscribed inside it, and handed it to Henry. "I lost this, you found it. You're giving it back."

Henry grinned up at him just as Regina entered the Sheriff's office. "Sheriff Swan, I don't believe you have permission to see Henry today." She told Emma coldly.

"Oh, I didn't come here to see her." Henry told his mother cheerfully. "Mr. Gold lost his watch and I found it on my way home." He showed it to his mother. "It has his name inside."

Regina's cold smile widened as if forced. "Why didn't you go by his shop and leave it there?"

"What if he needed it?" Henry frowned at his mother. "Besides, how would I get in his shop if he isn't in it? He always comes here at this time of the day."

"Well I do thank you Henry," Rumplestiltskin bowed. "I can't abide tardiness and without my watch, well, I'd be late through the day and night."

"No problem," The boy grinned up at him and hugged his mother's legs, "See ya Emma," He walked over to Regina and stood in front of her. "So should I go home or did you want to talk to me?"

"Go on home." He was told coolly. "Get started on your schoolwork. I only came by to speak with Sheriff Swan regarding the state of the road into town."

Gold watched as Emma slid the paper with Henry's description into her pocket and picked up a different notepad. "I'll leave you to it then Sheriff," he nodded. "Though if you do find anything regarding that other matter, I'd be interested to hear it."

"I'll see what I can find out." Emma nodded politely, a secretive gleam in her eyes. All in all he felt rather pleased as he limped out of the Sheriff's office, Regina deceived, a mystery to solve, it wasn't a bad way to begin the afternoon.

888888888

Emma was frowning over paperwork on her desk when Mr. Gold limped into her office. "Sheriff Swan," He greeted her.

She looked up at him with a frown that deepened when she saw his coat was damp. "Why don't you have a seat, this weather can't help your leg any."

"You would not be wrong in that." He sighed and took the seat offered, stretching the bad leg in front of him. "I came to tell you I'll be in the shop for the afternoon and then home in the evening. But you don't seem terribly interested."

Dutifully she pulled out his log book and wrote down what he told her. She looked up afterwards and rested her chin in her hand, staring at him. "I've been digging into the hospital, metaphorically at least, and there's something really odd with the psych ward." She flipped through her papers and pulled one out slightly. "Henry was right, there is a young woman there, kept in isolation, as are all the other psych patients, which is unusual unless they're violent cases. She's listed as having suffered abuse and attempted suicide, but they don't give any information on treatment."

"Perhaps that wasn't available due to patient confidentiality," Mr. Gold suggested rubbing his leg absently.

"I didn't get these in a strictly legal manner." She gave him a wry grin when his lips quirked up in a smile. "I thought you'd like that. Since it was for Henry and not a Sheriff's office matter I wasn't too worried about the legalities."

"So having obtained this information it should be complete regardless of confidentiality." He surmised. "Which would include patient treatment."

"Exactly. Near as I can tell this poor girl is just locked up. If she was suicidal when they admitted her how can being locked up without treatment help?" Emma shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"As I recall we both posited the theory that being locked up doesn't necessarily mean that the person is insane." He regarded the sheriff thoughtfully. "What about the others on the ward. Are they receiving treatment?"

"There's something in their files at least." She nodded. "Everyone has something but this girl, Bonnie isn't getting treated at all. She doesn't have visitors except for Regina once every couple of weeks."

"What did you say her name was?" He felt cold and then hot and then cold again and then burning with fury at the possibility.

"Bonnie," Emma looked at him closely. "Mr. Gold are you all right?"

"I—"He took a deep breath. "Do you remember saying that Regina lies with the truth?"

"I do." She nodded, blue eyes staring straight into his without flinching. "And I'll stand by that until my dying breath."

"Who do you imagine gave me the news that the girl I…lost was dead?" He clenched the handle of his cane tightly.

"Regina." The sheriff's voice was flat and cold. "And you believed her?"

"At the time…I had no reason to believe that she'd lied. But I was blinded by rage and pain from what I'd imagined was a betrayal when I heard the news. I didn't hear the lie. Only the truth with which Regina lied." He shook his head. "Can you tell me…in what condition was she, when she was admitted?" He heard his voice shake and didn't care that he was showing weakness.

Emma eyed him and pulled out the girls file. "Bonnie, no last name, was admitted with old and new bruises, those were taken as evidence of multiple beatings. She had wounds on her back, her buttocks and the back of her thighs that looked like a whipping. Her wrists and ankles were bruised and abraded, indicating she'd been bound. And she'd had her stomach pumped to get rid of the pills she'd taken." The sheriff frowned. "The type of pills are missing."

"So she was tortured," Rumplestiltskin heard the darkness within him show in his voice and he looked at Emma. She still regarded him without flinching and nodded slowly.

"The interesting thing to me?" She tilted her head, "If she was bound as the medical records indicate, how'd she manage to swallow enough pills to require a stomach pump? Where'd she get the pills? What kind were they? How does a victim of abuse and torture get pills? Slashing her wrists or hanging herself would be a more likely suicide attempt."

"You think she didn't try to kill herself." He said slowly. "It was an excuse to lock her up."

"Yeah," Emma scowled down at the medical records. "If she wanted to die, she could have just let herself fade away after one of the beatings. She was malnourished so if she wanted to die…she could have. Bonnie wanted to live, bad enough that she survived everything they did to her. So they locked her up and forgot about her."

"And what is…required to remove someone from that ward? Legally." He added almost as an afterthought.

"Regina is listed as a contact, isn't that a shocker, but not as her legal guardian." Emma scowled again. "We'd have to get a court ordered psychiatric evaluation so she could be proved sane. They'd want her to have somewhere to stay when she was released… A lot of hoops."

"All of which could be accomplished with enough money." Rumplestiltskin said with quiet menace. "And she could stay with me."

"You sure that's a good idea? If you threw her out once will she trust you to not do it again?"

He nearly snarled at the thought but controlled his instincts with an effort and sighed. "Tell me Sheriff, how do you know…when to be brave?" He gestured to her office. "How do you know when it's the right time to do something courageous and foolhardy and when is the time for intelligence and guile?"

"Well, usually if something scares the hell out of me…I try to figure out why." She straightened the files on her desk, stacking them and then concealing them inside a drawer. "Am I afraid because it's dangerous? Because I could get hurt? Is it something wrong, something right? I'm not the poster child for bravery, but that's what it is, doing what you should even when you're afraid."

"But you stayed in town for Henry when leaving would have been easier." He said quietly trying to keep his veneer of civilization over his rage at Belle's treatment. "How is it that you're brave enough to risk your feelings?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe it's not for me. I can get hurt. I hurt so badly when Graham died. But I can't stand seeing Henry hurt. And Regina hurts him."

"Regina murders happiness." Rumplestiltskin said in a slow quiet tone. "She hurts what you love by making you do the hurting. I was paranoid and foolish and believed I was being tricked into caring for a girl who would then try to take my power away. And I threw her out of my house and told her I didn't want her anymore." He shook his head. "She told me that I was throwing away love because I was afraid to take it. And she wasn't wrong." He touched his face, feeling the monster under his human mask and looked at Emma Swan. "I am a beast, a monster for all that I look like a man. But I have power. And I believed that was all I had or would ever have. To lose it… to be, I thought, tricked into losing it for love…a love that wasn't real."

"That would be terrifying, to have everything you want and fear all wrapped up together." Emma's voice sounded sympathetic. "You want my opinion?"

"I…yes." He nodded slowly. "I am a powerful fool and guidance is something I need."

"Go for it." She lifted an eyebrow at his confused expression. "Whatever power you have, if you think you can lose it by falling in love, it isn't worth much." She spread her hands. "I'm the last person to be taking advice from because, oh have I screwed up my life. But really, if your power is so precariously held that a girl can take it from you…is it really so great? Wouldn't you rather have the girl you lost and try to earn her love again than all your power?"

"That's the question isn't it?" He pushed a hand through his hair and looked at the Sheriff. She was a beautiful woman, tough as nails and stubborn with it. "It requires a bravery I've never known. I've been a coward all my life."

"And where has it gotten you? Everybody you love you've lost." She said flatly. "Risk it for once. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well I'll make a fool of myself," He shook his head. "And maybe seeing me...isn't what she wants."

"If she can survive what happened to her, she'll survive seeing you again." Emma told him. "I suggest you call your lawyer and get the ball rolling to get Bonnie out of there."

"Sheriff, would you happen to have—"

"A picture?" Emma reached into her drawer and pulled out a small photo. "Here." She pulled the files back out of the drawer as well. "Why don't you hang onto these too. I won't need them and you might."

He took the picture, ignoring the files for a moment and gazed at the face of the girl he'd lost. Sweet still, even bruised, her mouth swollen from a fist instead of kisses, she was still his Belle. "Thank you Sheriff." He stood and bowed low from the waist, taking the files. "If you will help me to rescue her, I will count your debt to me erased."

She smiled slightly, "It's the right thing to do, but so was letting Ashley keep her child. So let's call it a clean slate and a step in the right direction."

"Sheriff, what if she…doesn't want anything to do with me?" Rumplestiltskin voiced the fear that had sprung to life the moment he'd known that Bonnie was his Belle.

"If you did wrong…" She sighed as she looked at him. "It sucks but sometimes we don't get forgiven. But if you're sorry, and you only want what's best for her… you ask for it and hope that she's…good enough to forgive you." Emma shrugged. "Just…try to be honest with her, about everything. It's easy to be selfish. It's hard to…give up what we think is our chance at happiness because we care more about the other person than ourselves."

"I'm not very good at being a selfless person Sheriff Swan." He said quietly. "For her though, I'll try." He looked down at the files he held. "I'll go through these and see what I can do."

She nodded. "I'm guessing that Regina has someone on her payroll at the hospital." Blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Probably more than one someone. So if you want to visit, best to do it when there's no one around. I'm sure you could manage that."

He smirked and nodded, his wicked expression matching hers. "I do believe I can." He tilted his head. "Thank you Sheriff Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

Now this did happen once upon a time  
When things were not so complex.  
And how he worshipped the ground she walked on.  
When he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed.

88888888888

It was hard, it was so hard to stay away until he could be certain he wouldn't be seen. But the sheriff was right, Regina wasn't the only one with people on her payroll and though it took a few nights he managed to get into the hospital. The psych ward was behind several locked doors and down stairs that pained his leg fiercely but he didn't feel any of it.

The orderly who was his man held the door open for him and switched off the cameras to the ward, as he'd done for with every area where Mr. Gold may have been seen. From the parking lot now to the psych ward, the cameras were off and then on once Mr. Gold had past.

The hallway was grim and cold, fluorescent lights buzzing overhead like malevolent lightening bugs. Rumplestiltskin walked to the room he knew belonged to Belle and opened the flap, peering in.

The bare room seemed empty at first, blue moonlight pouring down through the windows made shadows where there should be only darkness. But there was movement, hesitant, from the corner below the window and he caught his breath as someone's slender hand slid into the angle of light. With agonizing slowness it was followed by a body in blue scrubs, shapeless around a slender form. Tangled dark hair fell over thin shoulders and one hand pushed it away from a face still lovely to him.

It was Belle, it was really her, his Belle was alive. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart. He hadn't truly believed until he saw her. "Are you…Bonnie?" He asked softly. "Do you know me?"

"They call me Bonnie," her voice was low and dull and tired but it was her voice the accent like and yet unlike his own, uniquely hers. "But I don't belong to that name."

"No," He couldn't help but agree. "I'm sorry you're in this place."

"Why?" She stared at him, her head tilting minutely. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't trust you. And it's my fault that you were hurt." Rumplestiltskin swallowed as much pride as he could in one mouthful and hoped she would trust him more than he trusted her. "I sent you away."

"You did." She said it as if she wasn't sure if it was a question or statement. "But you don't want me here?"

"No, I never wanted you harmed," he shook his head. "I was a fool; still, I'm a fool still. But I never wanted anyone to hurt you, not even me. Even though I said terrible things. Said I didn't want you, didn't love you. I was a fool and I was afraid. And I sent you away and lost you."

"But you didn't put me in here." She seemed to want clarity on that point. "It's always cold here."

"No, a woman, a former ally, told me you were dead, that you'd killed yourself and I didn't realize it was a lie." He decided he'd only tell Belle the truth from now on, even if it meant he looked like an idiot. He'd been enough of a fool, only honesty could help him now.

"The woman who comes and stares at me." She rubbed her hands over her arms as she shivered. "She lied to you?"

"She said you'd been tortured because you'd lived with me. And that you'd killed yourself." He said quietly. "The torture was true. You dead was the lie. I didn't know or I would have come for you no matter where you were."

"That's…" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "That makes me feel…good. But I dream sometimes and wake up and I'm still here."

"Do you dream of wearing a yellow dress? Or a blue one perhaps," he asked keeping his voice soft, trying to soothe, "And watching an ugly man spin straw into gold? Or cleaning his house and giving him tea in a chipped cup?"

"Tea," She looked at him. "He's not handsome, but his eyes are dark and lovely and…" She shivered again. "I make his floors shine and open his drapes."

"And he catches you when you fall." His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "Because he loved you, loves you…" He looked at her shivering. "If I can…if I can get you out of this place, would you stay with me again? Until you feel better?"

"I think I could still clean a house, I remember that, how to do that." She seemed uncertain.

"You wouldn't have to unless you wanted to." He shook his head. "I only want you to feel better, be somewhere with sunlight and warmth. If you didn't want to stay with me once you were better, I'd find a place for you to stay, somewhere you can be happy."

"I…don't know." She moved a bit closer, her hands still rubbing on her arms. "They say I'm here for life."

"No, never," He knew his voice had grown fierce. "You deserve better than this."

"What's my name?" She asked her voice softer as she came closer to the door. "You know my name don't you?"

"I do," He hadn't felt so powerless since he'd been told she'd been tortured and died. "I'm afraid to tell you, because if you don't know it…if you don't recognize it…"

"You're afraid you're dreaming too." She realized moving in one swift stride to the door and bending to look deeply into his eyes.

"Very much so." He said softly. "But if you put your hands near the slot, I'll try to warm them."

"All right." Her face pulled back slightly but her hands rested on the cold metal of the door and he couldn't help himself. He kissed the soft cold flesh, breathing hotly to warm her skin and kissed her palms and fingers and knuckles. Hot tears slid down his cheeks without him realizing it and hit her skin. She froze and he inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked carefully looking down at her hands. "Are your fingers warmer?"

"They are yes," She sounded shocked. "You're..."

He looked at her hands and saw the same dampness on her skin that he felt on his cheeks. Using the hand that wasn't holding his cane he wiped his face and took a deep breath. "I am yes," He admitted softly. "I am so grateful that you are alive."

She sounded as if she was taking a few deep breaths of her own. "I'm afraid this is another dream."

"It isn't. And I will come as often as I can until I get you out of here...but, and this is very important." He looked into the slot and pressed a kiss to her palm. "The woman who comes and looks at you. She is Regina, the Mayor here, the Queen there. She cannot know that I've come." Rumplestiltskin hoped she would understand. "I promise I will get you out. But please don't act as if anything has changed. I don't want you in any more danger."

"I'll just keep staring out the window. That's all I ever do," Her voice held a smile. "Please come back when you can."

He kissed her hands again. "As often as I possibly can." He looked over at the orderly and nodded. "I'd better go before someone finds me here. I will get you out of here, I promise."

"I'll be waiting here," She tried to smile at him, backing away so he could see her entire face.

"Good night dear heart." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly forcing himself to back away from the door and close the slot. Walking away from her was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

888888888888

Emma looked up as Mr. Gold limped into her office. "Early today." She commented. "Any luck?"

"Early for you, late for me," He took a seat and shook his head. "I haven't slept yet. So I will be spending the day at home."

"I'll log that in." She pulled out the book she used to keep track of him and wrote his intended destination down. "Any other reason for coming here?"

"I'm on the hospital's board of directors along with the Mayor." He offered the seemingly out of the blue comment with a grim smile. "Unfortunately Regina seems to realize I'm not an ally. So I have no chance of passing any measure that would allow me to remove Bonnie from the hospital."

"And what does your lawyer say?" She turned and picked up the coffee pot holding it up in silent invitation.

"No, thank you," The disguised Dark One shook his head. "My lawyer says that without something to get the ball rolling, it'll be difficult to get her out of the hospital legally."

"Doesn't the hospital have yearly audits of the patient files or something? Something that will show they aren't treating her?" Emma poured herself some coffee and turned back to Gold with a frown.

"Only for accounting practices," He sighed in annoyance. "Bonnie's medical records are woefully incomplete."

"I thought all doctor's and nurses had to keep their records for a set amount of time after a patient is treated." Emma mused. "And nurses and doctor's pay dues to associations that set standards for medical practice."

"So we need a random audit that turns up the incomplete records on Bonnie," Gold grinned evilly. "That is something I can work with."

"Well, have your lawyer make some calls." She smiled. "And I'll go talk to someone who used to volunteer at the hospital. We'll see if she knows anything."

"I'll get on my lawyer's back," Mr. Gold rose from his seat and gave her a slight bow. "A pleasure as always Sheriff Swan."

"Good to see you too Mr. Gold." Emma made a note reminding herself to talk to Mary Margaret that night about the hospital.

8888888888

Three days later Rumplestiltskin succumbed to his need to see Belle again. With the same care he'd used before, he and his paid orderly made their way through the hospital and down to Belle's room.

"Is there any way her door could be unlocked?" He asked the orderly as they descended the stairs.

"We'd have to have a copy of the passkey from either her doctor or the nurse in charge of the ward." The orderly shook his head. "It could be done, but not tonight I'm afraid."

"Start working on that then," Gold ordered, "If I can't get her out legally I'm more than happy to do it illegally." He limped to Belle's door and tapped lightly on it before opening the slot to peer inside.

She moved out of the shadows more quickly this time, though her steps were still hesitant until she was certain it was him. "Is it really you?" Her voice sounded choked. "I thought I was dreaming when I…I woke up and…"

"Shhhh…" He put his free hand on the bottom edge of the slot and held it, palm up and open for her to see. "I promised Bonnie, I never break a promise."

She came closer to the door and her hand grasped his as she bent to look into his eyes. "How long has it been?" She asked softly. "Time seems endless here."

"It's been three days," Gold caressed her skin with his thumb. "It wasn't safe to come any sooner, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," She drew his hand slightly forward and pressed his palm to her cheek. "The oddest thing happened yesterday?" She frowned as if trying to truly remember when it happened. "After you came last, but not today," She tried to clarify. "A boy, with dark hair, walked past my window and waved hello to me."

"A little boy, with a sweet smile and mischief in his eyes?" Gold smiled slightly. "That's Henry. It's because he saw you that I learned you were alive."

"I don't dare smile or wave back at him," She sounded troubled by her lack of courtesy. "If I do and someone notices…"

"You did right," He reassured her. "Henry would understand."

"Do you still think it's possible that I can leave here?" Dark eyes looked into his with fear and hope and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart break a bit more.

"I will get you out of here, I promise you." He made his voice firm with resolve and it seemed to reassure her.

"I never asked…how do you get in?" He felt more than saw her smile, the curve of her cheek pressing more firmly against his palm with the change in her expression. "There isn't any magic here is there?"

"So far no, there isn't except for Regina's." He replied with a sigh. "I'm a wealthy man, I have a mundane sort of power, and I used it to break into this place. But to get you out…if you are to be safe, I must do it legally."

"And that takes time?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid it does." He agreed with a frown.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but there's movement upstairs," The orderly called in a hushed voice. "We've got to leave or hide you somehow."

"I'm sorry my dear, dear Belle," Gold stroked her cheek once and withdrew his hand. "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Hurry, go and don't get caught." Her voice was worried but threaded with affection still. "I'll dream of you."

"And I of you." He closed the slot and turned to the orderly. The man, usually unruffled, was obviously concerned.

"This way sir," He gestured down the hall. "It's longer and goes through the furnace room and the laundry but whoever is near the stairs won't see you. And there aren't any cameras."

Gold was silent as he limped quickly in the orderly's wake. Finally where they wouldn't be heard he regarded the man thoughtfully. "If there aren't any cameras why haven't we come this way before?"

"Longer trip, more stairs, figured you'd be hurting enough." The man looked around and led them towards a narrow set of steps.

"Commendable." Gold regarded the man speculatively, evaluating and disregarding theories and finally settled on one. "Your sudden regard for my comfort doesn't have anything to do with your daughter's increased expenses does it?"

"If something happens to you, my income is cut in half and then I won't have a chance in hell of paying the bills." The taller man stopped and regarded Gold. "I ain't bucking for a raise, I'm just trying to keep everything on an even keel."

"Well, rest assured that I have no intention of discontinuing your services." Gold mounted the steps behind the man. "And should you make a working copy of the passcard that allows me entrance to Bonnie's quarters, I will include a large bonus with your usual salary. But as use of such cards is recorded, I fear it will be useless without something to negate the recording."

"I'll get to work on that for you Mr. Gold." The orderly flashed him a grin, bright white teeth in a dark face. "Might be someone in the records room could help you out too."

"Ah," The Dark One nodded, a wicked smile gracing his face. "Perhaps you would be so good as to arrange a meeting."

"I'll do that sir," The door opened and they both slipped through, parting for the evening.

8888888888

"Sheriff Swan, might I have a moment of your time?" Emma looked up from her coffee to see Mr. Gold standing near her table.

"Public servant and all, doubt I could stop you." She sent him a wry look before pushing the chair across from her out with her foot in silent invitation.

"I'm planning on being in the shop for most of the morning." He slid the chair back in, simply leaning on his cane and smiling amiably. "I'm a bit late and so can't join you. But perhaps you could stop by during your rounds? I've a slightly delicate matter I wish to put before you."

"I'll come by before I stop for lunch," Emma tilted her head as if she were wondering what he was up to now. "Is that early enough?"

"At your convenience Sheriff; I appreciate your indulgence." He bowed slightly and limped away.

88888888

Mr. Gold's shop was, to him, a warm and interesting place, filled with things people no longer valued but he found to be fascinating. Memories trapped in objects was how he thought of his shop. When the bell rang he looked up to see Emma Swan entering. "Ah, Sheriff, thank you for coming by." He lifted a tray and set it on the counter. "I took the liberty of providing luncheon since you are dipping into your personal time to deal with me."

"Thanks," She took a seat on the stool opposite him and tilted her head. "So why did you want to see me? Something I can do in regards to the hospital?"

"I was thinking of having the records room audited." He set out two place settings and put the small platter of sandwiches in between them. "It might give us some more leverage against Regina."

"It's a good idea," Emma nodded thoughtfully. "Henry went by the other day, Bonnie's still in the same room." She picked up a sandwich and held it, the glimmer of an idea flickering over her face. "It's a public hospital right?"

"It is, paid for by Storybrooke's tax paying citizens." Gold nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"In bigger cities there's always a huge outcry when public hospitals undergo budget cuts and mental patients who aren't a danger to themselves or others get released. They usually end up as homeless people." Emma said slowly. "Violent, dangerous patients aren't released, but the ones that can supposedly care for themselves are discharged." Her blue eyes sharpened on his face. "So how solvent is the hospital?"

"Oh dearie you are a bright one aren't you?" Rumplestiltskin gleamed through the mask of the man. "As hospitals always are, it is not so solvent that a few budget cuts can't be suggested."

"So who okays those cuts and who determines how they're implemented?" Emma wondered. "Working legally to get Bonnie out is fine but they might start treating her and who knows what the drugs would do. That's the last thing we want if she's relatively healthy."

"Well the board determines that cuts are needed, which is actually on the docket to be discussed at the next meeting." Gold grinned wickedly. "The person who decides how they'd be implemented is the director of the hospital. The director will reduce the department budgets accordingly and the departments will tighten their respective belts."

"So how do we go from tightening the belt to having Bonnie released?" Emma took a bite of her sandwich and wracked her brain.

"I can get it done; the director owes me a little favor." Gold told her, "It would simply mean applying a little pressure for a certain action to be taken. Bonnie gets released, he no longer owes me a favor."

"But we don't want her on the street either," Emma shook her head. "And I'm guessing the last thing we want is Regina knowing that you're aware Bonnie is alive."

"True," He scowled, "I can keep the director quiet about it. And I can get Bonnie out. But to openly take her to my house would alert Regina." His frown grew darker. "But I won't allow Bonnie a moment's worry."

"Well in New York the patients are supposed to report to a halfway house, they live there for a set amount of time and try to acclimate, and find jobs so they can support themselves." Emma finished her sandwich and picked up another one absently. "We don't have anything like that in Storybrooke, but as Sheriff I could arrange to pick Bonnie up."

"How to keep her hidden while not keeping her captive?" Gold sighed. "I can impress upon her that Regina is the enemy, that part isn't hard. But hiding her from Regina?"

"We wait until she's healthy enough and secure enough that Regina isn't a threat to her." Emma said after a moment. She took a bite of her sandwich and frowned. "Why would Regina tell you that Bonnie was dead anyway?"

"I was happy with Bonnie," Gold dropped his half eaten sandwich on his plate, suddenly without appetite. "Regina told me she was dead so I wouldn't have a change of heart and try to find Bonnie, try to rekindle what I'd lost." He looked at the sheriff. "Happiness is a threat to Regina unless it's her own, but her own happiness was lost to her when she gave up her heart for revenge."

"You and Henry should talk." Emma told him with a wry smile. "It sounds like you've been reading the same book."

"Ah, Henry's famous lost book." Gold shook his head, "I've kept an eye out for it since he seemed so despondent after it was lost, but there hasn't been a sighting." He smiled a bit wistfully. "Dreams are so important to a child. I hope Henry has the chance to pursue his."

"What was your son's name?" Blue eyes were compassionate as they looked into dark ones and Rumplestiltskin found himself answering truthfully.

"I suppose you'd call him Billy here. But the name we gave him was an old one. Baelfire." His smile grew sad. "A hero's name. I wish I could have seen him become one."

"I'm sorry." She looked across the shop towards the street. "It's hard to lose the people we love. Harder when it's our own fault." She looked at him, her head tilted curiously. "Is that why you wanted Ashley's baby? Another chance?"

"Nothing so altruistic I'm afraid Sheriff." He shook his head.

"Ah, well," She shrugged and hopped down from her stool. "Thanks for the lunch. And you let me know when things are about to start popping. I'll come by and get…our mutual friend."

"Thank you for your time." He watched her go and called her name just before she got to the door. "Have you any thoughts as to how someone could…get past the recording of a maglock passcard?"

She grinned at him. "Well Mr. Gold, the answer is in the question," His expression must have been frustrated because she shook her head and clarified. "Maglocks are electronic. Electricity goes out and the lock doesn't work. Problem is that with the electricity out, people tend to notice."

"Ah," He grinned, a wickedly pleased expression that should have chilled and instead just made her smile wider at him.

"In a purely hypothetical sense," She chuckled as she began to open the door.

"Of course Sheriff, thank you again." Rumplestiltskin would have danced a jig in glee if he'd had his impish form back.


	4. Chapter 4

This love was stronger than the powers so dark,  
A prince could have within his keeping;  
His spells to weave and steal a heart  
Within her breast, but only sleeping.

88888888

Rumplestiltskin scowled furiously down at his books. What good was all the money owed him, the favors he'd collected if he couldn't see Belle when he wished? Regina had invited practically everyone in town to her house. Some great news she wanted to impart to everyone of importance with all the little people looking on. So of course, everyone had to go, including him. That meant he couldn't go to see Belle until tomorrow night at the earliest.

His manipulation at the hospital was bearing fruit at least, but it had taken nearly a month for all the red tape to be gotten through. Still it would be another week before Bonnie would be released. Emma had told him that Henry still saw Bonnie at her window nearly every day. The boy had taken to walking past the hospital daily in an effort to draw a response from the pretty girl who stared at seemingly nothing through her window.

The heart he wasn't supposed to have ached with the need to free her, to see sunlight on her face and joy in her eyes.

Henry entered his shop, dark eyes so like his mothers sober with worry. "Hello Mr. Gold." He walked up to the counter and looked up into the irate man's face. "My mother say's she's throwing a party tonight. She says that you'll come to it."

"She's not entirely wrong young Henry," Rumplestiltskin forced his face into the facsimile of a smile.

"You shouldn't come until you've freed her." The boy told him soberly. "My mother's too happy for anything good to be happening."

"Henry, what do you know?" Rumplestiltskin fixed the mask of Mr. Gold firmly on his face. "I'm not…angry, well not at you, but I need you to tell me what you know."

"My mother is the evil Queen. Emma is Snow White and Charming's daughter. That's Mary Margaret and David. And the girl I see at the hospital every day is your true love." Henry took a deep breath and continued. "The evil Queen cursed all the fairy tale characters to end up here, where they don't remember who they are. Ashley is Cinderella, and Ruby is Red Riding Hood, which is sorta obvious when you think about it." He started to take another breath.

"All right," Mask firmly in place Mr. Gold regarded Henry. "And the evil Queen killed Graham didn't she. Killed her huntsman when he began to remember who he was."

"Yeah," Henry sighed. "Emma doesn't really believe me, but she's trying to help anyway." He looked up at Mr. Gold. "I can't figure out who you are though."

"Well, if I'm to rescue my true love..." The Dark One smiled. "I don't think I'm really a prince."

"No, I've noticed that anyone the evil Queen really dislikes, they usually have a job where nobody notices them." Henry shook his head. "So when the curse started, she must have liked you. Maybe you did her a favor or something." He frowned. "Which means you might be as bad as she is."

"Or perhaps I was and now I'm trying to be better, because my true love…isn't dead the way I was told." Gold told him softly.

"Well if I were you, I'd get her out of there before my mother's party, because whenever she gets that look on her face its bad news for someone." Henry told him.

"Thank you Henry," Gold gripped his cane tightly. "Emma gave me a very good idea the other day and I think I shall have to use it."

"Well good luck." With that the boy ran out of the shop, no doubt trying to make up for lost time.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath and picked up his phone. It was time for answers.

8888888888

Emma paused outside of Gold's shop. The closed sign was up and the shop was dark. The cane wielding man was no where to be seen which was unusual. Gold seemed to have a sixth sense as to when someone even approached his shop.

Before she could turn around and leave Gold came walking up, an irate expression on his face. "Mr. Gold—" Emma began and was abruptly cut off.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for the niceties Sheriff Swan. I have somewhere I need to be." He nearly snarled the words. "Regina is trying to—"

"Pull a fast one, I know." Emma interrupted him this time. "Mary Margaret just called me. She said there's a big furor at the hospital."

"Yes, according to my sources one of the mental patients attacked a nurse." Gold scowled furiously. "You can guess which one."

"And with Bonnie being already locked up they won't need a lot of proof." Emma sighed in resignation. "I didn't need Mary Margaret to tell me something was up. Regina throwing a party is enough proof."

"Yes, Henry warned me nothing good would come of it." Gold shook his head. "I've spent the rest of the afternoon trying to think of a way to get her out of there."

"What are they planning on doing?" Emma looked wary and with good reason Gold thought to himself savagely.

"A chemical lobotomy." He spat the words out. "On a girl who wouldn't harm a soul." His free hand was in a fist. "I have one man at the hospital who keeps me informed. If I wait for a more opportune moment it will be too late."

"All right then." Emma looked at her watch. "Then let's get going."

"We won't be able to get her out, I still haven't figured out how to cut off power to that ward without cutting it to the rest of the hospital." Gold shook his head in frustration.

"The hospital should have a back up generator for all the medical equipment, insurance requires it." Emma looked around. "We should get going. If we're going to do this and make Regina's party it'll be tight."

"What do you mean we?" Gold blinked in surprise.

"Do you have a chance of pulling this off alone? Or with your one guy?" She looked at him in irritation. "You need help. I'm all you've got unless you plan on dragging Henry into this."

"No, I don't want him to get in trouble." Gold blinked in surprise again. Where that charitable thought had come from he had no notion. "We need to move now though."

"Get in then." Emma gestured to the beat up yellow bug she'd driven to his shop. "I hope you aren't too attached to those clothes because they're gonna get messed up."

"I am attached to very little Sheriff Swan," Gold told her dryly. "Bonnie is more important to me than any belonging."

"Just call me Emma until we're done committing a crime," She chuckled. "I don't think Sheriff is an appropriate title when I'm about to break the law."

"So how do we cut the power?" He asked curiously. "I know a back way down to Bonnie's ward but I have no idea how to cut the power."

"First we need someone to let us in the hospital when the power goes out. Internal locks might not work but outer doors will be locked from the inside. People can get out but no one can get in." Emma told him with a grimace. "Your man on the inside good for that?"

"I'll make certain he is." Gold pulled out his cell phone and hit a button. Tersely he explained what he needed and his face grew more grim as he listened. "He says they've doped her up with something." Was all he said to Emma as he cut off the call.

"So we'll need to help her out of there." Emma nodded. "All right. Time for the big guns." She pulled out her phone and hit a button. "Mary Margaret. You know that problem the hospital was having? Yeah that one. I need that to happen again. Stuff those toilets with what ever you have to in order to flood that room. And for the love of God change into scrubs and cover your head when you do it. The last thing I need is to arrest you for vandalism."

"I'll post her bail if that happens." Gold nearly smiled. "So we both have someone on the inside."

"There's a bathroom over the main electrical room. Idiotic architecture if you ask me, but there you go. When the bathroom floods it leaks down to the room below. Apparently it flooded so badly that the hospital lost power once." Emma chuckled. "Mary Margaret is going to make it happen again."

Gold took a deep breath. "Do you really think this will work Emma? Can we really save her?"

"I don't care if I have to knock the nurse out and take her passcard, we are getting Bonnie out of there before Regina can do something else to her." Emma looked fierce enough to take the evil Queen on right there. Gold nearly grinned in spite of his worry.

"Well then, lets 'screw our courage to a sticking place'." Gold murmured.

"I've never understood totally what that means." Emma shook her head as she pulled onto the road leading to the hospital. "I mean I get screwing up your courage, working yourself up but the literal meaning? No clue."

"A sticking place was where the cord of a bow was strung." Gold told her as they slowed down. The hospital was in view and the lights were still on. Twilight was fading, full night coming on and the hospital lights still blazed. Emma had come in the back way, where the employees would go in and out, fewer cameras and fewer travelers on the road. "We won't want to be here long. How long do you think it will take Mary Margaret to—"

As he spoke the lights flickered for a moment, came on strongly and then flickered and went completely out. "That's our cue." Emma floored it and Gold cursed as he was jolted about. "Sorry," She offered as she drove right up to the door under a now dark light. "Old car." She hopped out and pushed her seat up and forward so it was ready for their return before rounding the car to help him out of the front seat.

"I know an excellent man for restoration of classics." Gold gasped as he unfolded his bad leg and limped towards the door. Two quickly paced knocks and it opened. "Jim," he greeted the orderly. "I owe you another bonus."

"We gotta be quick as we can." The orderly blinked at the sight of Emma. "They're trying to fix the problem."

"How long will that take?" Emma asked softly as they hurried as quickly as they could down the stairs.

"Considering a main water pipe burst?" Jim chuckled slightly. "Don't know how you all managed that but its going to be a while before it's fixed. The whole hospital is on lockdown because security is off."

"That's just how we like it." Gold grinned wickedly and ignored the increasing ache in his leg as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Lead the way." Emma told him as she looked out the door. She looked at Gold, "You follow him, and I'll bring up the rear."

88888888888

The pace Jim the orderly set wasn't a comfortable one for Gold but they finally reached Bonnie's door. Emma leaned down to examine the lock and pulled a set of picks from her jacket pocket. "I was afraid of this," She sighed and looked around. "Check the nurse's desk and see if the keys are there. I can pick it but it'll take more time than I like."

Jim searched the desk and shook his head. "Head nurse must take 'em home." He said quietly.

"Lock that main door then," Gold pointed to the double doors at the bottom of the main stairs. "If anyone comes that'll buy us some time."

The big man's face was a study of mischief as he slid the deadbolt home. "That'll take a little time."

"Quiet both of you while I deal with this damn…" Emma nearly snarled at the lock and pulled out a bigger pick. "Multiple drops and timed releases, damn you Regina," She muttered and began working again. Finally she heard the telltale snick of the lock clicking open and pulled at the door.

The eerie moan of the hinges bore witness to how few times it had been opened. Gold didn't even wait for it to open completely before slipping inside. "Bonnie," he called softly. The soft moan he heard in reply was heart wrenching. As the door opened further, letting the dim illumination of the emergency lights in he saw her on the floor beneath the windows. "Jim, I need your help."

Emma pulled the door open wider and gestured for the big man to go in. "I'll keep the door open, you get her out and we'll all leave."

"Talk about that in a minute." Jim strode into the room and easily picked the fragile girl up. "Mr. Gold, you go on, I'm right behind you." He cradled Bonnie carefully in his arms and followed the now severely limping man out the cell door.

Emma gasped as she saw the girl's face and arms. "Oh god, they hit her." She swore as she shut the door, removing her picks so it would relock. "Let's go while we can."

Jim led them through the dark rooms to the back stairs and began to walk up them as quickly as he could. "I'll help you get her into the car, and then I've got to get back to work." He told Gold quietly. "I can explain being gone on my lunch while the power went out, but if I don't come back…"

"They'll suspect you." Gold nodded. "I understand." He watched as Emma held the door open for them. The parking lot was still dark. "Where do you go for your lunch?" He asked the orderly quietly.

"I go and sit in my car, listen to the radio down the road." Jim chuckled. "My car looks like half the cars in the lot, so ain't like someone'll notice if I'm here or not." He gently slid Bonnie into the back seat and gestured for Emma to stop holding the door. "I'll go round front and pound on the doors to get in. Let that one lock, just like it'd be if I came back from my break."

Gold pulled out a thick fold of bills and handed them to the man. "Thank you." He looked at Emma getting into the car. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon." He gave Jim a smile. "Thank you very much." Limping as fast as he could he threw himself into the car.

He hadn't even completely shut the door before Emma was pulling away from the hospital. Her phone was out and she was tensely waiting for the other end to pick up. "Mary Margaret?" The tension went out of her. "Are you on your way home?" A deep breath. "Good. I'll be there in a little while. Leave for the party without me if you want, tell Regina I wanted to do one last sweep of the town if she asks where I am. Tell her I wouldn't miss it for the world." She closed her phone and shot a smug look at Gold. "I'll drop the two of you at your house."

Gold had barely taken his eyes off Belle and nodded absently. "I don't want to leave her alone." He said quietly. "What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

"Is there something you can do so she's not afraid? A note or something like that?" Emma asked softly. "Because if you don't show up to Regina's party and stay the whole time it'll be as good as a shout that you have something to do with Bonnie disappearing."

"Oh I'm very well aware," He ground his teeth together. "I'll figure something out, because there is no way I'm letting Regina take her from me again."  


88888888888

Rumplestiltskin laid Belle on his wide bed and covered her with one of his quilts, leaving a lamp burning on the table beside her. The note he scrawled was hurried but as affectionate as he could convey with words. To hold it in place on the bedside table he placed his cup, the most treasured object he owned. For a moment he simply sat beside her prone form, his hand cupping her cheek. In sleep her mouth curved slightly and she burrowed deeper into the quilt and pillows.

Thinking for a moment, he forced himself to rise and selected appropriate clothing for Regina's party, preparing in the guest room down the hall. As dapperly dressed as he could manage, he peaked into his room to see Belle still sleeping. The door to the en suite bath he left open and the light burning there so she would be sure to have plenty of illumination should she wake before he returned.

Finding a few of his books he thought she'd like he brought those up and placed them on the bed beside her. A more obvious invitation he couldn't think of. "I hate to leave you, but if I am absent, she'll know I'm plotting against her love." He bent and pressed a kiss to her rumpled hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Frowning with discontent as he forced himself to leave Rumplestiltskin armed the new security system and locked every door and window. If Regina thought he was going to risk Belle she would have to think again.  


888888888

 

By happy chance he wasn't even tardy for the Mayor's party, arriving along with the bulk of the crowd. He knew everyone in town of course, though there were few he actually enjoyed speaking with. Spying Mary Margaret standing across the room from David Rumplestiltskin decided he would strike up a conversation with Emma's mother. Carefully not smiling as he moved through the crowd he took up a place near the teacher and nodded politely. "Has Emma arrived yet Miss Mary Margaret?" He inquired with a half smile.

"She's doing one last round before she comes by," Mary Margaret said with a polite smile. "I expect her any minute really."

"She's been very decent to me in spite of my brush with…hmm…assault." He said quietly. "I saw her earlier in the evening and she seemed quite energetic."

"Oh Emma usually has a lot of energy even after work." Dark eyes, so like Henry's looked up at him thoughtfully. "I really think its things like this that tire her out." Mary Margaret's eyes were drawn to David again and she seemed to force them back to the man with whom she was making conversation.

"I can't blame her there," Gold smiled amiably. "Far more enjoyable to be home with a good book and a warm fire than standing about Regina's drawing room waiting for whatever news she wants to announce." He gave a sardonic roll of his eyes and was rewarded with a sweetly mischievous smile.

"I really just love to see Henry out of the classroom," She confided. "He's such a sweet boy."

"In spite of how he's been raised." Gold muttered. "It's a miracle he isn't mad or psychotic with that bitch raising him."

Mary Margaret choked a bit on the drink she'd been sipping and looked at him with wide eyes. "Mr. Gold, really that's—"

"Inappropriate I know." He slanted a wicked grin at Emma's mother. "But he's a dear boy and she is anything but dear." He leaned against the wall, hooking his cane over one arm and sighed looking around the room. "A bit of advice if you'll indulge me?" She nodded a bit warily and his grin tilted, Rumplestiltskin showing through his mask. "Don't give up."

"That's it? Don't give up?" She repeated with a frown and a shake of her head.

"Yes." He nodded as he saw Emma come in. "After all, what's giving up but a kind of cowardice really? Take it from someone who knows." Gold looked at the small woman standing next to him. "Emma just arrived. I imagine she'll come to see you and log in my whereabouts for the evening."

No sooner had he finished speaking than Emma slipped through the crowd to reach them both. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "Mr. Gold, I'm surprised you didn't bother to tell me you'd be here this evening."

"Sorry Sheriff Swan," He smiled and gave her a bow from his shoulders. "It slipped my mind when I spoke to you this afternoon. Do you want me to come by your office before I head home so we can adjust your little book?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "No, that's all right, I think I can remember you were at the Mayor's party until tomorrow morning. I'll adjust the log then."

"Ah, so glad you could make it Sheriff," Regina came slithering through the crowd and fixed her dark gaze on Emma. "We were beginning to worry."

"There was a problem at the hospital." Emma shook her head. "Generators kicked on but I wanted to be sure they were all set before I came over here especially as it's started to rain. They're working on the problem and by morning everything should be in order. I told the road crews to bring some temporary lights out there so nobody has a problem in the dark on that street."

"Well it's good that we have you on duty." Regina forced a smile. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to everyone about." She moved towards the dining room and tapped a spoon to the side of her crystal champagne flute. "As you all know, our hospital has been suffering from the economy just as everyone else has. Not long ago it was decided that the budget would have to be cut. I am happy to say this is no longer the case. An anonymous donation has made up the difference in the hospital's budget and beyond it. We'll have the chance to do more for our patients and our town."

There were pleased exclamations and Regina nearly beamed with pleasure. "Well that's the big news I wanted to share, please enjoy yourselves. Tomorrow we all go back to work."

Gold smiled and clapped along with everyone else and slanted a look at Emma and Mary Margaret. "How long do you think I should stay?" He asked quietly. "The weather is turning nasty and this isn't where I want to be."

"Leave when Mary Margaret does," Emma suggested with a faint smile. "Regina knows I despise her so she won't expect me to stay long."

"Would that we all were so lucky." Gold managed a grimace of a smile as he acknowledged the wisdom of Emma's suggestion. "Mary Margaret, I won't inflict my company on you for the entire evening, but if you'd find me when you're ready to leave I'd appreciate it."

Emma chuckled. "Mr. Gold, that's the poorest excuse for a smile I've ever seen." She shook her head. "If we don't bump into each other again tonight I'll see you in the morning." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You appear to be limping a bit more this evening, weather getting to you?"

"I'm afraid as the cold sets in more strongly, along with the rain, my infirmity is made more obvious." Gold wondered where she was going with this odd conversation.

"Well," She looked around and saw the judge, "The judge wanted you to keep me informed as to your whereabouts, let's see how he feels about phone calls when the weather's too bad for you to go out." Catching the judge's eye she motioned him over, a tall stork like figure of a man with a shock of silver hair and bright green eyes. "Sir," she greeted him politely.

"Sheriff, Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret," The judge gave them all nods ranging from polite to amiable. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"I'm not much of one for parties." Emma shrugged. "But I saw Mr. Gold here and we took the opportunity to amend his location for the evening."

"Keeping close track are you Sheriff?" The judge bent a steely look on her.

"Mr. Gold had been cooperative and quite regular about keeping me informed." Emma nodded, "Even when the weather makes it more difficult for him to be out and about."

"The cold gets into your bones as well as mine I suppose," The judge took a drink from the glass he held.

"It does indeed sir," Mr. Gold nodded. "Hence my proximity to the wall."

"Noting this, and also noting that Mr. Gold has been extremely cooperative, and shows no signs of disregarding your order to stay away from Mr. French, I wanted to speak with you about relaxing a few of his restrictions." Emma said quietly.

"What sort of relaxing?" The judge sipped his drink again.

"When the weather is inclement, such as it is tonight, perhaps Mr. Gold could telephone me his whereabouts and plans for the morning, afternoon or evening?" Emma suggested. "Barring a few misunderstandings that first week, every time I've checked up on him, Gold's been where he's said he would be."

"So in your opinion he shouldn't have to go out in the rain to tell you he's going to his shop or going home? Just call and tell you?" The judge did not appear pleased by the idea.

"I'm not suggesting that he disregard visiting the station altogether," Emma shook her head. "But if he's at home, and the weather's bad and he needs to rest at home for the morning, it defeats the purpose of doing so if he has to come into town to inform me of it."

"Judge, I don't want to presume on your good nature, or yours Sheriff Swan, but if you wished, I'd be happy to welcome the Sheriff into my home at any time so she might ascertain that I am where I said I'd be." Gold looked at the Judge and recalled the favor owed, letting the knowledge show in his eyes. "The sheriff has been most gracious about my interruptions of her day as I inform her of my schedule. As you know I usually enjoy walking about town, but for someone like me, the rain…well, it doesn't leave me at my best."

"If the Sheriff doesn't mind checking on your whereabouts in person I suppose allowing you to phone in your schedule and locations on bad days is fine." The judge nodded slowly. "But the first sign that this is a ruse, that you're not where you're supposed to be, we'll put an ankle monitor on you."

"I shall endeavor not to disappoint." Gold put his free hand over his heart and watched the judge roll his eyes and stalk away. "The man reminds me of a stork," he commented in a low voice. "Surely I'm not the only one."

Mary Margaret, silent throughout the conversation, giggled a bit and shook her head. "I'd better go mingle," was all she said, excusing herself.

"Alone at last," Gold chuckled looking at Emma. "So what was the problem with the hospital?"

"Flood in the electrical room apparently." She rolled her eyes. "Put the power out in the whole place. They've got back up generators but those don't power the street lights so travel was pretty precarious."

"No one was hurt I hope?" Rumplestiltskin let his true nature gleam in his eyes and smile and was rewarded with Emma's wicked grin.

"No, no injuries except a few bruises from folks hitting walls and doors in the dark." She shook her head. "If the donation is sizeable enough lets hope they can do something about the problem with flooding that room."

"Well I'll bring it up at the next board meeting." Gold stood up straight as his eyes met those of someone behind Emma. "Madame Mayor, wouldn't you agree? The problem with the electrics room being flooded? Money should be earmarked for a way to prevent that?"

"Absolutely." Regina's smile was cold as a snake. "I'll look forward to bringing it before the board."

"Emma!" Henry's voice drowned out the mayor's next few words and Gold watched as the Sheriff ignored the most powerful woman in town in favor of greeting her son.

"Henry, hey," The sheriff grinned. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good. Just wanted to say hi." He looked up at Regina. "Mary Margaret offered to play checkers with me, can I?"

"May I," Regina corrected him. "You have an hour. Then bed."

"Cool." Henry grinned. "C'mon Emma, you can help Mary Margaret. She always loses at checkers."

Emma laughed a little helplessly as Henry grabbed her hand and tugged her away. "Well, see you two later," She waved as she was pulled into the crowd.

Rumplestiltskin regarded the Queen and tilted his head. "An anonymous donation to a beleaguered hospital," He said softly, the ghost of his old high pitched laugh beneath his words, "It sounds like a wish come true."

"Oh, merely the product of some careful maneuvering," She smiled again, her glee showing plainly now. "I imagine we'll be able to afford the latest treatments for some of our problem patients."

Rumplestiltskin kept his face bland and disinterested. "How very commendable," He returned her smile coldly. "But thankfully I have no one near and dear in need of medical services. If I did, I imagine I'd be beyond thankful for your efforts." He leaned on his cane and wondered if Regina really thought she could make him betray anything he didn't want known. He'd been playing the game longer than she'd been alive. He was the Dark One after all. "Now Regina, if you'll excuse me, I'd rather be speaking with any one else. Please." He added with a wicked smile.

It took effort and time, which he did not wish to waste, but he stayed at the party even after Mary Margaret left. A half an hour after the teacher had gone, and long after Emma had left he spoke with several folk who owed him favors or money, working his subtle magic or reassurance that they had plenty of time to repay him. Sometimes he even meant what he said. In short, he did nothing to arouse Regina's suspicions or to give any indication he had someone waiting for him at home.

It felt like forever but he finally retrieved his topcoat and bid Regina farewell. "I do hope you have more of these little gatherings Regina," He offered her a chilly smile. "This town could use more good news."


	5. Chapter 5

He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much,  
And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"  
She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves  
Always have a happy ending?"

88888888

He couldn't remember getting into his car or driving to his house. Seemingly one moment he was bidding the evil Queen farewell and the next he was at the front doors of his home. The doors were still locked, the alarm system hadn't been triggered, everything was as it should be, but he couldn't keep himself from rushing up the stairs, his cane thumping loudly.

The light was still burning, spilling its golden glow into the hallway and he stopped in the doorway. She was still sleeping. Rumplestiltskin nearly sagged against the doorjamb in relief. She'd been drugged into insensibility, that she was still asleep should have been expected. The heart knows no reason, he reminded himself and sighed.

The daily routine of showering, donning loungewear or pajamas as they were so quaintly called in this real, setting out a suit for the next day and removing from his old pockets his watch, wallet and phone were all completed quickly and without any thought whatsoever but to return to Belle's side. A robe belted around his waist over the tunic and loose trous he typically wore to be comfortable he limped into his bedroom. Still she slept.

He frowned at the bruises on her skin and went to the bathroom to fetch a salve. As an afterthought he grabbed a brush as well. The salve he dabbed carefully on every bruise he could see. Witch hazel was excellent for bruises. The brush, he paused determining how he could best brush her hair while keeping her comfortable. Behind her, if he sat behind her, he could carefully sweep her hair out from under her head and neck and untangle the long dark locks.

Suiting action to thought he arranged himself so he was sitting upright against the headboard, his legs, good and bad, stretched before him and as gently as he could, lifted her head. Slowly he was able to pull the lengthy mass of tangled dark hair into his lap. Start at the ends, detangle those and then work his way up, a half forgotten memory of Baelfire's mother working to untangle her hair reminded him of the proper way to care for Belle.

8888888888

It was quite late when he'd finished, Belle's hair was smooth and shining, and he'd taken to speaking to her softly, telling her what he was doing, about the people in town, where they were and how much he'd missed her. She'd shifted once or twice in her sleep and a little smile curved her lips.

He'd set the brush aside finally and loosely braided her hair so it wouldn't tangle again in her sleep. It had been a while since he'd braided a woman's hair and after a few missteps it came back to him. And then he'd felt exhausted, the highs and lows of the day finally taking their toll. He looked at the door, and looked at Belle in the center of his luxurious bed, and decided that if he behaved in too chivalrous a fashion she wouldn't realize who he was.

Sliding down to lay beside her, able to hear her breathing and feel her warmth, he could hardly believe she was there. Rumplestiltskin sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, perhaps tomorrow she'd wake.

8888888888

He woke to warmth and comfort and the scent of her hair. His eyes flew open. Still his room, his bed the ceiling above him with its fanciful plaster whorls and swirls. But the weight on his chest, the warmth…that was very new. Cautiously he looked down and saw that Belle had at some point during the night turned over and burrowed against his side, resting her head on his chest and her legs had tangled with his.

One arm was immobilized, wrapped around her waist in sleep, but he lifted the other and allowed himself the luxury of petting her hair. The fragment of an old song ran through his mind, 'I once had a sweetheart, I loved her right well,' and he smiled. In sleep she trusted him, perhaps when she woke it wouldn't be so difficult for them.

She stretched against him, making a soft purring noise in her throat and he nearly groaned at the feel of her. In this world he had no magic to hold his body aloof from hers, nothing but willpower to keep himself in check. "Bonnie…Belle?" He murmured, afraid to speak too loudly, hoping he wouldn't startle her.

"Hmm…?" She stretched again and her eyes fluttered open. "Are we home?"

"Well… not precisely dear heart," Rumplestiltskin sighed and let his hand cup her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore," she admitted with a grimace.

"Well there's a bathroom through that door," he gestured towards it, "With a quite large tub and plenty of hot water. Would you like to soak some of the aches away?"

"Hot water?" She blinked and a smile flickered light sunlight over her face. "A real bath?"

"All yours." He smiled. "Would you like me to run it for you?"

"Aren't I supposed to do that for you?" She blinked at him. "I remember cleaning."

"A different world," Rumplestiltskin reminded her. "A world where I made very foolish choices and bad mistakes." He touched her cheek again. "I would happily remedy those mistakes for the rest of my life if you'll allow it."

"I don't want you to be my slave," She shook her head, her hand catching his and holding it to her cheek before she turned and pressed her lips to his palm. "I…just want to start over with you."

"I would like that Belle, very much." He smiled even as the touch of her lips sent fire coursing through him.

"What should I call you though? If you're a man here and not the…" She hesitated and he cursed that the memory of the Dark One was so powerful and his own foolishness so far reaching.

"Not the imp, the trickster, the Dark One? Rumplestiltskin?" He supplied all the names he'd been called. She nodded silently, her warm brown eyes on his. "They all call me Mr. Gold here. No one ever calls me by a first name. I don't even know if I have one."

"That's not right," She frowned and leaned more fully against him to look into his eyes. "Everyone should have a name they can give friends."

"Perhaps you might give me one?" He suggested hopefully. "The Queen used to shorten my name to Rumple, I did not care for it." He wrinkled his nose playfully and Belle smiled. "Rum is shorter still, but sounds like a mixed drink."

"What about initials?" She frowned in thought. "If no one knows you're Rumplestiltskin here, we can't call you anything beginning with R. But Gold begins with G… hmm…" She smiled. "MG? For Mr. Gold?"

"Clever girl." He chuckled. "Just call me Gold for now, until we find another name you like for me." He sobered slightly and regarded her with dark eyes. "Just always know that you may call me yours."

"Yours…" She smiled faintly. "How can you wish to be mine…when we've been apart for so long? When…" She looked down, studying the pattern of the tunic he still wore, uncertain suddenly.

"When I was such a fool? When I said such terrible things? When I told you I didn't want you anymore?" He sighed. "When I lied for the first time in decades and said I didn't love you?" Rumplestiltskin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shook his head. "Not a day has passed that I didn't think on you. Not a moment goes by that I don't want you with me. I was the worst sort of fool. And I am a coward, you were very right about that."

"What changed?" She whispered.

"I lost you. She told me you had killed yourself." He took a deep shuddering breath at the thought of losing her and tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. "And since the only thing I can't do is reorder time and change the past, I lost you forever." He looked over her shoulder. "You remember the chalice on the pedestal?"

She half smiled. "I dusted it enough."

"After you…left, when I was told you were dead, something far more precious replaced it. Something you'd changed besides me." He gestured towards the bedside table.

Turning with a grimace at the aches it stirred Belle looked to where he pointed and saw the chipped cup. "You kept it?" She looked at him. "All this time?"

"It is my most precious possession." He said quietly.

"Does that include me?" She turned back to him with a teasing smile.

"You could never be a possession." Gold told her. "When I found out you were alive…I…" He shook his head, sitting up and heaping pillows behind her so she had something soft to cushion her back. "I remembered something you told me."

"I talked a lot back then." Belle rolled her eyes.

"But never without purpose." He smiled and tucked a quilt around her legs. "You said you'd thought, 'do the brave thing and bravery will follow'."

"Right, when I agreed to come home with you." She nodded.

"I decided to try it. Because I've only known cowardice all my life. But for you…I decided I would have to be brave." Gold sat so that he could look into her eyes. "Because without you in it…my life is worthless anyway."

"Gold…" She reached out and touched his cheek. "I…it's so hard to explain. I trust you…implicitly…you've never done anything to hurt me physically…but when I left your home…"

"Did your father really harm you when you returned to him? Or was it the Queen the entire time?" The Dark One flashed in his eyes as he asked the question.

"I don't know really, all I remember is darkness, a cell, torture…" She shook her head. "And then a different cell but this time I could look out the window. And still the Queen came and looked at me."

"What can I do, to help you trust me?" Gold asked softly. "Tell me and I will do it. All you have to do is ask and if I can do it, it will be done." He took her hand gently and kissed the back of it.

"Kiss me." She looked him in the eye when his head jerked up to stare at her. "I remember that was the one time you were afraid of me…when I kissed you and your power began to fade. If you love me, love me more than being the Dark One…kiss me."

She'd barely finished getting the words out before his hands were cupping her face gently and his mouth pressing to hers. Heaven, he thought, it was heaven to kiss her. If what he felt was his power leaving him he would drain himself of it and kiss her forever. She gasped against his mouth and he groaned and deepened the kiss, lips moving over hers, tongue darting against her soft mouth. Finally, afraid he'd frighten her with all that was boiling up inside him, he gently pulled away and looked at her, his eyes searching her face for some hint of what she felt. "It's been a very long time since I kissed anyone Belle," he whispered. "I hope it wasn't too terrible, as kisses go."

"You were the only man I kissed…so I quite liked it." She blushed, her skin warming under his hands, and he half laughed and kissed her again gently.

"I wish I could say that was a true test of my love for you," He said after a moment. "But under the Queen's curse, I am only a man in this world." Gold looked down at her. "What I felt kissing you now…was the same as what I felt when you kissed me then."

"Your power leaving you?" She whispered, suddenly worried.

"I don't know," He smiled and shook his head. "And I don't care. The wonder that fills me when you touch me, when your lips are on mine… I don't have the words. But I never want it to stop."

"Then don't." She looked into his eyes. "Be mine and I'll be yours. Belle's Gold."

"Then I will be." He smiled. "But now, I'm going to run you a bath with some herbs to ease the aches and bruising. And I'm going to feed you." He rose from the bed while he could still leave. "I'm going to take care of you love."

"And then I can take care of you." She smiled at him.

888888888

 

He knocked at the door of the bathroom and cracked it open to poke his head inside when he heard Belle call for him to come in. "Are you sure you really want me in here?"

"I asked you in didn't I?" She laughed from her position reclining in the tub.

"Yes, but I'm a…well I'm only a man here love, no power to use for control over myself." He admitted with a wicked grin. "So make certain you have plenty of bubbles."

"I'm adequately covered." Belle smiled at him, not even the bruise darkening her check could take away the beauty of her smile.

"I brought you a robe, and some clothing." He set the articles on the towel warmer and sat down on the little stool near the vanity. "I need to speak with you seriously about the Queen."

"All right," She sat a little straighter and seemed to realize that wouldn't be prudent, slouching into the bubbles again. "She's the mayor here, right?"

"Yes, but she still has her power, whereas the rest of us don't." He frowned. "And that's my fault as I'm the one who created this curse."

"Wow, when you mess up you really do it in a big way don't you?" Belle sounded almost admiring and he nearly chuckled, shaking his head.

"You could say that yes." He sighed. "She chose to use it, but in exchange for telling her what was required for the spell, I made a deal. I could make her obey me if I use the word please." Gold spread his hands. "It hasn't been something I used often. More lately though, since Emma came to town."

"Who's Emma?" Belle asked curiously.

"She is the one who can break the curse." Gold chuckled. "Every curse has a counter. True love's kiss being the most common, as you know." His dark eyes twinkled at her teasingly. "Emma is the counter to the greatest curse the Queen ever cast."

"All right, and you can get her to do what you want as long as you say Please." The girl in the bath nodded thoughtfully. "So what do we do?"

"Well, last night Regina didn't know that Emma and I broke you out of the hospital." Gold explained. "We'd planned to have you released because of budget cuts, but we got a warning that Regina was planning something. We…set legal methods aside out of concern for your safety and rightfully so as it turned out."

"But if she doesn't know I'm with you then I have to be kept secret." Belle frowned. "So I have to stay here then, right?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Gold confessed. "I found out they were planning on giving you drugs that would destroy your mind. I didn't want to risk anything happening to you. When Emma told me the condition you were in when you'd been admitted… I nearly went mad right then."

"Gold, really, it's all right." She reached out a hand to him and he leaned forward and took it like a lifeline.

"The last thing I wanted was for you to be confined again." He told her sadly. "I wanted for you to be free to choose me, choose to stay if you liked, or go if that was what you wanted. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever keep you captive again. But…"

"You think you've done just that." Dark eyes were twinkling with amusement and affection. "My dear Gold, there's a vast difference between taking me prisoner and rescuing me." Her thumb rubbed over his knuckles. "So I have to stay in your lovely house until the Queen is defeated. I think I can handle it."

"There's something else too." He grimaced. "But the bathwater must be going cold, let me get you something to eat and I'll tell you the rest over breakfast."

"Do you have to leave?" She began to sit up in the tub. "I don't mind if you stay."

He pushed himself to his feet and kissed her hand and then bent to kiss her forehead. "If I stayed…I don't know if I could control myself around you my love."

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" Belle looked up at him hopefully.

"Then I'll have to control myself doubly well," Gold smiled. "Once you've heard all I've done, what I am in this world as you knew what I was in the other, if you still want me, still love me… nothing will hold me back."

"Just answer one question for me please." She looked utterly serious now, despite sitting in a tub of cooling water with fading bubbles. Gold nodded, his eyes on her face.

"Are all these explanations and confessions now…are they another way of pushing me away?"

"I…" He frowned and thought about it. No, he wanted, needed her, loved her and couldn't bear to be away from her. Any thought of preserving his power at the expense of her heart had gone when he'd thought she was dead. "No," Gold shook his head. "No, more making certain you know what you're getting into with me. I love you Belle, I can't bear for you to leave me again…so I…I need to make sure you're aware of what I've done. What I am. I'm not a good man. I don't know if I ever will be, but I'll try. At the same time, I've worked very hard to be someone people respect and fear and I don't entirely wish to give that up. I just want you to be able to make a clear, informed, choice. And if you choose me…well then I'll consider this curse a blessing because it brought you back to me."

"All right." She nodded and smiled. "I'll get out of the tub and dry and into the clothing you've brought me. You go and deal with breakfast."

8888888888

 

Gold spoke with Emma at the Sheriff's office and assured her that he would be spending the morning at home. The weather was still damp and gloomy and he seized on it as a legitimate excuse to not open the shop or leave Belle's side for the day.

Breakfast was easy, crumpets, jam, eggs and bacon and tea. He was debating putting everything on a tray so Belle could rest while she ate when she walked into his kitchen. "Belle, I wasn't sure if you-"

"I've been confined to one room for as long as I can remember," She smiled kindly, "Moving up and down stairs is a luxury."

"Well then, breakfast is served." Gold fetched two plates and the teapot. "This is the closest I've been able to come to the tea we had at my other home." He poured her a cup and gestured for her to help herself.

"Thank you so much." Belle smiled happily at him. "When I'm back to full strength, you'll let me help you with the house right? It would be nice to be able to help you."

"If you like," Gold took a deep breath. "You know most of what I do, I explained about my deals and my potions and all of that. But I did something...well quite frankly it was illegal."

"But I thought it was the sheriff who helped you break me out of the hospital?" Belle ate some eggs as she waited for an answer.

"Do you have any memories of your father...from this life?" Gold asked instead of answering.

"No, I guess here I'm an orphan or something." She shrugged without concern. "I love him but he'd never speak to me again since I went away with you and didn't marry Gaston."

"Regina told me that he was the one that beat you; 'cleansed' you was what she called it, because Gaston disappeared and you had lived with me for all that time, innocent though it was." Gold began to explain. He quietly and without any attempt to make excuses for his behavior told Belle about the loan, the repossession of the flower van and the results. The break-in at his home, and the discovery of the property at Mr. French's home, minus one very important chipped cup. And then he explained his kidnapping of Mr. French and the subsequent beating of the man, halted by Sheriff Swan. "So in the end, I was stuck in the jail, so I had to speak with Regina and she had your cup." He sighed. "And then I admitted that I had my memory and who I was."

"So you're the only one who knows?" Belle shook her head in amazement.

"I just told you I nearly beat your father unconscious and that's all you have to say?" Gold wondered if they'd done something to Belle's perceptions at the hospital. Certainly she was far too forgiving concerning himself. But no, the medical records hadn't indicated any treatment.

"Gold, he stole the one thing you had of me, when you thought I was dead." She shook her head as she delicately ate a dry crumpet. "I'm amazed he's still alive. If he'd...well if I had something to remember you by and he'd taken that... lets just say he'd still be trying to find his balls."

Gold nearly choked on his tea and sputtered in laughter. "You're far more bloodthirsty than I remember, is this something you were keeping quiet about or is it a new development thanks to Regina's manipulations?"

"Oh I was always a little bit bloodthirsty, but I think being tortured and locked up refined that quality a bit."

"I should be frightened but for some reason I find it remarkably appealing." He grinned. "You'll certainly keep me on my toes."

"Any other confessions?" She asked as she folded her napkin and placed it beside the plate. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing comes immediately to mind." Gold gazed at her and his eyes moved over her body, clad in a pair of his sleep pants, one of his tunics and a thick velvet robe. She wore his clothing so differently than he, her curves and valleys making the clothes look far more enticing than they should. "May I...take you upstairs and..."

"Be with me?" Belle smiled. "I've been waiting for you to kiss me again Gold." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I really wanted you to help me out of the tub."

"Well, then I'll have to find a ring for you won't I?" He tugged her into his lap and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Something to remind you of how precious and rare you are, perhaps?"

"You could wrap a piece of yarn around my finger and it would be enough for me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I'd rather kiss you upstairs...where we can't be seen through the windows and we won't be interrupted."

"Your wish is my command." Gold kissed her cheek and forehead and mouth. "I wish I were strong enough to carry you."

"I don't," She shook her head. "Men who are stronger physically tend to act like bullies." Belle rose from his lap and handed him his cane. "But you and I, we're equally strong, in my bare feet we're the same height...I want to kiss you lying down so your leg won't hurt you and if I get dizzy from your kisses I won't fall over."

"You make a compelling argument love," Gold chuckled. "Lead the way then."


	6. Chapter 6

Then he swooped her up, just like in the books,  
And on his stallion they rode away.

My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
it's as real as the feelings I feel.

888888888

Once back in his bedroom Gold felt oddly shy, but strangely enough his worry faded when he saw Belle fidgeting nervously with the ties of her robe. "Love it's all right, we don't have to—"

"No, I want to," She took the robe off and laid it over a chair along with his, "I just never have, not that I remember." Belle's hands splayed over her stomach, "But what if—"

"What if you have?" Gold pulled off his tunic and moved towards her, cupping her face in his hands. "What if someone hurt you?" He kissed her gently. "We'll figure it out my Belle." Kissing her was addictive and he couldn't stop himself from doing it again. "Do you think I'm not afraid Belle? My leg is ugly, twisted, like my character you might say," He smiled slightly, "The leg won't change, but you are changing my character Belle, you make me want to be brave."

"So, we do the brave thing…" She smiled at him, her dark eyes sparkling.

"And bravery will follow." He kissed her again and felt her hands touch his waist and slide up his chest. Everywhere she touched his skin fire kindled until she pulled away from his kiss and his hands to look at him. As he watched she smiled and grasped the hem of the tunic she wore, pulling it over her head and off her body.

Gold nearly groaned at the sight of her, pale creamy skin, the curves of her breasts swollen and ready for his hands. Her nipples tightened as the cooler air hit them and all he wanted to do was lave them with his tongue. His hands grasped her waist and he pulled her closer, skin to skin, holding her against his body as he kissed her again.

Her mouth opened for his hungrily, her lips nibbling on his, imitating his actions, tongue brushing his own, a moan rising in her throat as passion seemed to simply explode between them. Her arms were wrapped around him, breasts pressed to his chest, her hair tumbled over her shoulders and bare back. Gold tore his mouth from hers and kissed her cheek, her neck, tasting the delicate skin at her collarbone and her shoulders. Her hands slid down to the loose pants he wore and pulled at the drawstring holding them around his waist. He felt the fabric slide down his legs, cool air hitting his skin.

Before he could ask or decide on his own, her hands were at her waist, shoving her own trousers down so they were both in nothing but their skin. Gold smiled and turned slightly, tugging her towards the bed. They half fell onto it, so absorbed in each other and she moaned as his body rolled towards hers, covering her. "Gold please," she whispered softly, her hands caressing his back. "I don't know what to do."

"Do what you want to then," He propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her, slender legs tangled with his. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Gold bent slightly, his hand sliding up from her waist over her ribs to her breast and cupped her in his hand, startling a breathy moan out of Belle. "We'll only stop if you're afraid love."

"I don't want to stop." She gasped, arching her back so her breast pressed to his palm. "I want more of you." Her hands pressed down on his back, coaxing him down to lie over her, her thighs parting for his body.

He groaned and kissed her, letting his hands press and tug at her breasts until she was moaning and gasping into his mouth. Gold could feel her need growing, matching his, their hips pressed together, rubbing against each other. She felt wonderful beneath him, the curls at the apex of her thighs growing moist against his groin, her body ready for him. "Belle, my Belle, let me…" He kissed her neck and slid so he was lying at her side, bending his mouth to suckle at her breasts, his hand sliding over her abdomen to cup and tease her mound.

Belle moaned and arched up to his mouth, her thighs parting for him. Gold groaned, fire lighting his blood at her eagerness for his touch. Her skin was soft and delicate, her nipple blooming under his tongue and her hands gentle but needing on his shoulders, sliding into his hair and on his neck, her soft gasps begging him for more. His fingers slid between Belle's delicate nether lips and found her core, hot and so wet, slick with passion. The feel of her was enough to have him groaning over her skin, he felt as if he'd die if he didn't have her soon.

"Gold, please, please…" Belle begged under him, her skin flushed with pleasure, her eyes heavy lidded as she watched him move back and forth between her breasts. He watched her face as he slid a finger inside her, watched the shock and desire bloom over her skin as she moaned. This was the only power he wanted now, the ability to give Belle pleasure, to have her for his own and to belong to her. Carefully he pressed his thumb up and found her clit, that tiny little bundle of nerves and rubbed the pad of his thumb over it. A shudder ran through her body and her hand tightened on his shoulder in response. "Gold, my Gold…that's…"

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her, drink in her moans and sighs as he played her body, spun pleasure from her the way he'd once spun gold from his wheel. He pressed another finger inside her and felt her body tighten around him, straining for completion, her hips rocking against his hand. Gold groaned as she babbled heartfelt little cries of his name and pleas for a completion she'd never felt. "My Belle," he kissed her again, moving his fingers inside her, sliding them in and out of her body, his thumb carefully stroking that sensitive flesh, "You're going to come for me, from my hand, my fingers inside you." He whispered his mouth warm on her cheek and lips and neck. "It will feel so good Belle, I promise." He bent and put his lips to her breast again, suckling harder at the tips and heard her cry out.

She moaned, her hips twisted, her body shuddered and he felt her pleasure come over her like a storm, shaking her body against his, her cries rising to a scream of his name. Gold groaned, forced himself to pull his fingers out of her body and lay over her, his body spreading her legs wide, taking himself in a hand slick with Belle's honey and pressed slowly carefully up into her tight clinging sheath.

Belle shuddered under him as she was filled with his body, hard and implacable inside her, her eyes opened wide and Gold forced himself still. "It's all right," He whispered, "Take a moment, relax," He kissed her forehead and cheek and nose, feather light kisses, waiting for her body to adjust to his. His need was rampant within him, her body tight and slick around him, squeezing and shivering against his hard flesh. Gasping he concentrated on remaining motionless, giving her time.

"Gold," Belle whispered softly, "My Gold…" Huge dark eyes looked into his, tender and loving. "Don't stop," She slid a hand from his shoulder down his back, her fingers gliding over the curve of his butt as she spread her thighs wider, allowing his body to sink deeper into hers. "I'm yours Gold, make me yours, take me and keep me."

He groaned as she arched her body to his, taking him inside her, and glided one hand down to her thigh, tugging her leg up to wind around his waist. "Belle, my sweet love, I won't be able to stop once I start," Gold warned, as he drew back slightly and pressed forward again, feeling her body begin to tremble around his.

"Don't stop then." She caught her breath as sensation overwhelmed her, shuddering under him. "I love you Gold, Rumplestiltskin, my Dark One. I love you. I'll be yours forever, I promise my love, yours always."

Gold groaned as her words, gasped out between cries of need and deep shuddering breaths, hit him like fire. He knew he'd never be able to give her up, he'd die before he lost her again. He could feel her, tightening around him again, her body readying itself, tensing in anticipation of the pleasure he would give her. Belle felt like she was made for him, her arms gentle but clinging to his body as he worked in her, harder and harder until they were both moaning their pleasure, striving together, hips meeting and parting until Belle's body betrayed her focus and she screamed his name.

"Belle, my love, my Belle," He moaned. "I'm yours, I love you, my princess, my lost love, my Belle, I promise, I am yours. Always yours." Hot, wet, her body pulsed around him, drawing him deeper into her until he lost control, lost his will, gave up everything to fill her and felt his body burst from his spine, boiling through him in ecstasy as his seed shot into her belly in near painful pleasure.

Panting, exhausted and spent they lay together, Gold wrapped in Belle's arms while he pressed kisses to her shoulder. Finally she spoke, still sounding out of breath, but Gold could hear the smile in her voice. "I should have shackled us together back then and kept kissing you. If I'd known it would lead to this… I might have kissed you earlier."

He chuckled lazily and lifted his weight off of her so she could breathe. She pouted in protest and Gold smiled. "My love, adored sweet girl, I didn't know a kiss would lead to this. This is beyond my comprehension." He lay on his side and ran a hand from her shoulder to her belly, loving how her body felt under his touch. "But had I known…I might have chained you to my bed." A hint of the Dark One showed in his eyes and voice but Belle merely giggled at him.

"I would have helped you with the shackles." She smiled and kissed him, sweetly, passionately and Gold chuckled and pulled her towards him, rolling on his back and setting her astride his body.

"I am yours love, do what you will." He looked up at her surprised face and saw the gleam of mischief in her eyes as she realized the possibilities of the position. He groaned at the look of desire on her face. "I think I am in a great deal of trouble." He murmured, sliding his hands up to her breasts. "And I don't think I mind."

88888888

In the afternoon he called and suggested to Emma that she come by the house. As an afterthought Gold added, that she might like to bring Henry. If it weren't for Henry Belle might never have been found.

Belle was regarding him curiously as he adjusted the blinds so light would come in but no one could see, sitting on the stairs as he limped around making the parlor and keeping room safe for her. "So you want me to meet the little boy more than the sheriff?" She asked curiously. "Why?"

"I think you and I and Henry are the only ones in this town who really know what's going on." Gold limped over to her and kissed her adoringly on the lips. "Regina's spell went wrong with you, you remember both lives. I started to remember when Emma showed up. Henry hasn't known any other life but this, but he knows Regina is the Evil Queen."

Belle chuckled. "You'd better practice calling me Bonnie." She teased. "If the Sheriff doesn't believe."

"Henry said his mother is helping even though she doesn't really believe in the curse. She just really dislikes Regina." Gold sat beside her on the steps. "Today we're going to tell our tale, and we'll convince her. We're going to start truly fighting Regina."

"Well in the meantime," Belle wiggled closer to him. "Why don't you educate me a bit more about kissing?" She looked at his clothing, so different from his Rumplestiltskin garb. "You're looking very dapper by the way."

"You are more lovely than ever," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her with everything he felt in his heart. "And I hope you will tell me if there is anything you want or need. We'll find a way to get it."

"I like that." She smiled. "We'll find a way. You and I, together."

"Words fail me, but you are…" Gold kissed her again. "Perhaps we can make a deal with the Sheriff, she can find you some clothing you'd like."

"I'm happy to wear this," Belle kissed his cheek. "Easier for you to take off me."

Gold groaned as her lips and voice seemed to send fire straight to his groin. "Wicked woman," He sighed. "You clearly haven't thought of how easy it would be for me to take you if you were wearing that blue and white dress."

"You mean…with our clothing on?" Her eyes were wide but definitely interested as her mouth pursed thoughtfully. Gold wondered if she realized that pretty pink mouth of hers looked positively delicious when she wore that expression. "Gold?" She poked him lightly in his good leg, tilting her head.

"Uh, yes, I'd simply open my trousers and lift your skirt…" Gold finally tore his gaze from her mouth and answered her question. "I believe it's called a quickie."

Belle grinned at him. "Someday, I want us to be married, with company at the table, and for you to take me in the kitchen just as you described to me."

"A very wicked woman," Gold kissed her lingeringly and was considering a quick trip up to the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. "Now the woman arrives." He frowned at the door. "Love, would you…go up the stairs…until I'm certain who it is?"

"Just call me when I should come down." She kissed him quickly and trotted up the stairs and out of sight. "And don't forget to call me Bonnie, my love," her whisper floated down to him, a giggle drifting through the air as Gold pushed himself up and limped to the door.

He was pleased to see the sheriff and Henry standing on his porch. "Please come in." Gold invited them into his entryway and shut the door, locking it. "Bonnie love, it's all right. It's Sheriff Swan and her boy."

"Coming." Her voice gave him a frisson of joy as she came into sight, still wearing a pair of his lounging pants and one of his sweaters. She hurried down the stairs and to his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Gold wrapped an arm around her waist, amazed at how content he felt. "Sheriff Emma Swan, Henry, I'd like you to meet Bonnie." He smiled. "Bonnie, this is Emma Swan the new Sheriff of our little town, and her son Henry. Henry's adoptive mother is Regina."

Bonnie blinked but held out her hand to be shaken by the two guests. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You're the girl from the hospital!" Henry said excitedly.

"I am indeed." Bonnie nodded and tilted her head. "Why don't we all sit down? The keeping room?" She suggested. "I'll make us some tea and Gold will explain what's happened."

"Thank you my love," Gold kissed her cheek and reluctantly led their guests to the family sitting room off of the kitchen. "Sheriff what would you think if I told you that everything Henry has said about the Evil Queen and the Curse is true?"

Emma's knees seemed to give out halfway through the act of taking her seat and she plopped down on to the couch. "Uh…"

Henry bounced in a chair excitedly. "So you remember? That's great. Who are you?"

Belle chuckled in the kitchen. "You may as well tell him love, I'm your proof after all."

"Henry what did you book say about Beauty and the Beast?" Gold asked, with a wicked tilt of his head and a wink at Belle.

"Not very much, just that their happy ending hadn't happened yet." Henry frowned, "Which is kinda odd really. And the Beast wasn't a bear or a lion or something like that."

"No," Gold shook his head. "I am the Beast. And Bonnie is my Belle, Beauty." He explained softly. "I remember everything about that other life, and did from the moment Emma set foot inside the town's borders. I remember because I was the one who created the curse. A terrible powerful curse that required a terrible sacrifice, a sacrifice no one who truly loved would make." He smiled a wicked expression with twinkling eyes as Belle brought over their tea. "I could do that and remember because of a bargain I struck with Regina. Because I am Rumplestiltskin."

"Whoa." Henry breathed. "The Trickster Imp, the Dark One…who can spin straw to gold and make anything happen."

"But all magic comes with a price." Gold nodded and when Belle sat beside him, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled and after pouring the tea did the same with him.

"Tell them our tale love, and how they helped to give us our happy ending." Belle urged.

"As you wish my love," Gold looked into her eyes and never had been so grateful for a curse. "Once upon a time…"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I know if might seem like a cliffhanger but really it seemed appropriate to me that the ending of a tale is Once upon a time, the traditional beginning. Also to give credit where its due, the lyrics I've been posting at the beginning of the chapters are from 'The Princess Bride' and play during the credits, written and performed by Willy DeVille, 'Once Upon A Time…Storybook Love' which seemed terribly appropriate for this particular fic.


End file.
